Lavender's Fun House
by Avarosaluna
Summary: Lavender's Fun House, a place for children and teens to enjoy the popular show My Little Pony. Six are fan made characters while they also have the Mane Six. Twelve animatronic ponies in all. One female night guard to watch them all. It all starts fine but slowly things will change.
1. Character Info

My OC characters for Lavender's Fun House. If you want pictures PM me about them and I'll get them for you.

Characters

Lavender Breeze- Earth pony mare. Mostly light purple with long fur around the hooves. Olive eyes. Mane and tail are green/blue. Darker purple spot on back and forhead with cream around the spots. Cutie Mark is a blue scarf twisted into a ribbon.

Night Aurora- Pegasus mare. Mostly light blue with lavender around the muzzle, hooves, belly, and rump. Mane and tail are striped; Dark purple, light purple, light blue, dark blue, white for both mane and tail. Eyes are rose colored. Cutie Mark is a rainbow cloud.

Honey Mint- Pegasus mare. Tan colored with white hooves, belly, and muzzle. White freckles under eyes and between eyes. Mane and tail are striped; Pale purple, Pale orange, light cream, pale tan, pale green for both mane and tail. Eyes are green. Cutie Mark is a mint leaf with a bit of honey on it.

Autumn Fog- Pegasus stallion. Light orange with three freckles under eyes. Blonde striped hair; light blonde, dark blonde, light blonde, dark blonde. Mane forms a ponytail at the end. Eyes are rose colored. Cutie mark is a red leaf with fog around it.

Lunar Aurora- Unicorn mare. Dark blue with silver on the rump, ears, left front hoof and right back hoof. Light purple mane and tail with darker purple swirled into it along with flecks of white. Eyes are olive colored. Cutie mark is a half moon.

Snowy Cream- Unicorn stallion. Tan with white muzzle and hooves. Has three white circles on back with tan centers. Mane and tail are light purple on top, dark purple on bottom. Eyes are purple. Cutie Mark is a puffy cloud with snow falling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mane Six. Those belong to Hasbro and their creators. I DO own my six characters; Lavender Breeze; Honey Mint; Night Aurora; Lunar Aurora; Autumn Fog and Snowy Cream.**

 **I will not state this again! It takes up too much time!**

Night 1

I roll over slowly, staring quietly at the alarm clock that I had just turned off. It showed the time to be 6:30 PM, just a few hours left until I needed to get ready for my first night at my new, part time job. I sighed and slowly sat myself up and looked to the flyer sitting on my desk. It was for a place called Lavender's Fun House. It was a new place in town with animatronic, fan made ponies. The only other thing was that they were more anthro than pony. While they had pony features they stood and walked around on two legs along with having hands and feet instead of hooves. The place was more for older kids who still enjoyed ponies.

I finally stood up and went into the bathroom to get a quick shower before heading to work. Today had been the grand opening of the place but thankfully I had not been required to be there for the opening. After a quick shower and changing into some comfortable clothes I headed out of my room and into the main house.

It was just me in this small house. I didn't mind living alone right, it was rather peaceful and was much better than living at home. I smiled slightly and headed to make some food as I still had plenty of time before I had to leave. Once I had my food I sat down and flipped on the TV. I had the first channel set to the news, which was covering the newly opened playhouse. After watching some TV I glanced to the clock, it was about 10:45 PM. I got up and grabbed my keys before leaving for work. They wanted me there around eleven so I could be shown around and everything.

After a short drive I arrived right before 11pm. I slid out of the car and headed inside the place. I glanced around and saw a woman standing behind the counter. She smiled a bit at me and walked over. " Hello, my name is Sophie. You must be Amber." She said, extending her hand. I shook it and nodded, "Yes, I'm Amber. It's nice to meet you, Sophie." I said to her, smiling a bit.

I look around the place and notice the animatronics in the other room. Sophie notices and smiles a bit," I'm here to show you around and to inform you of certain things. First let's get you changed into a uniform." Sophie leads me into an office and hands me a uniform. After she steps out I change quickly and head out of the office. Sophie smiles at me," That will be where you stay at night. There are cameras positioned throughout the place to keep track of everything." She says as she starts to lead the way around the fun house. I listen quietly as she goes on," I'll tell you now that the animatronics are programed to roam the halls at night. They are updated with criminal records so they double as extra night guards. I doubt they will have any trouble but keep an eye on them as well. We've had them running for about two weeks to test them and our main one, Lavender Breeze, seems to be acting strange." She says as she stops in front of the stage.

On the stage are six animatronics, four female and two male. I look at them all, trying to remember who is who. I frown a bit and look to Sophie," I don't really know who is who, do you mind filling me in?" I ask her. Sophie smiles and nods," Of course! In the center is Lavender Breeze, she's the one who has been acting up. The tan one next with freckles is Honey Mint, she along with Autumn Fog and Night Aurora like to fly around the fun house at night. The tan male is Snowy Cream, he is fairly harmless. Autumn Fog is the light orange male with freckles. Night Aurora and Lunar Aurora are fairly similar but don't get them mixed up, Lunar is a unicorn and dislikes being mistaken for her pegasus counterpart. Night Aurora is the nicest out of the group. " Sophie finished, pointing to each of them again. I nod and look at each of them, noting Night Aurora was a mix of light blue and purple while Lunar Aurora was mostly dark blue with hints of silver."Oh! The Mane Six from the show are in a different room. They have the same night roaming mode as these six. They shouldn't bother you though!" Sophie said with a smile and then leads me back to the office," All you need is in here, I'll lock up and turn off the lights tonight but you will have to do that and be back here before midnight. Good luck tonight!" Sophie says and leaves the office.

I sit down at the desk in the office and I quickly check to see what all is in the desk. I open each drawer and find an extra flashlight. I nod to myself and look at the screens on the desk. They had several different cameras throughout the store so you can see where every pony animatronic was. At the moment all twelve were at their respective places, even though you could tell they were activated.

I watched as the six from the popular show started to walk around. Rainbow Dash took to the air and flew towards the room with the six fan made ponies. I looked over to that screen and watched as they started to walk around as well. I see four pegasi flying around the room and I mumble to myself as the rest of the Mane Six walk into the room. I watch them as they talk to each other. Watching them makes them seem more life like over robot like.

I lean back in the chair and smile a bit. This wasn't going to be that hard. They didn't have any problems and seemed to work just fine. The five pegasi could fly just fine, the unicorns could light up their horns like they could use magic and the earth ponies practiced bucking on a prop apple tree. I finally look up at the time and see it's going on 4am. I look back to the screens and see Night and Rainbow racing around the halls. I watch out the window to the office and see them coming. I frown seeing their eyes are very red and I close the door quickly and they both hit it. I watch and after a moment they fly back to the main room with the others, who are looking at them like they are crazy. I sigh and watch the screens.

Main Room

We all watch as Rainbow and Night take off down the hall, both of their eyes having turned a dark red color. I frown and look to the others. My name is Lavender Breeze and I am the leader of the new, fan made, animatronic ponies. Twilight walks up to stand next to me and she frown," What's with them? " she asks me in a more normal voice. I look to her with a slightly shocked look," I told you they have been acting up lately! You didn't listen, did you?" The purple mare looks to her hooves and I sigh. "They started to act up about a week ago, I told you and so did Honey mint, Fluttershy, and Rarity. We all noticed that their eyes started to glow red. I got a report from Fluttershy saying the Rainbow was restless two nights ago and the Night Aurora was also acting strange." I say and I watch the two flutter back down the hall. I see their eyes are back to normal.

I watch them land and storm over, the others gathering around as well," What was that about?! Are you trying to scare the night guard?!" I snap, glaring at the two. Night Aurora and Rainbow Dash look down before Night answers," I don't know what happened. It was just gonna be a race to the end of the hall but we both blacked out and the next thing we remember is hitting the door to the office." She says in a soft voice. I frown," Maybe something is bugged with the programming. We will have to talk to someone about it. For now let's get back to our spots. It's almost 6 in the morning already." I say and the others nod and head to their respective places. I sigh and take my place as the bell chimes and the day slowly begins.


	3. Chapter 2

Night 2

Main Room

I look around the stage. I was always the first to come online again at night. I'm not sure why I am but oh well. I slowly step off of the stage and watch as everyone else does. Well, everyone but Night Aurora. She stays offline on her part of the stage, which is now hidden with a curtain. I feel bad for her and Rainbow. They were both taken offline today because of what happened. I look sadly to the others as they all gather in the main room as the night begins.

Office 1 AM

I look fairly puzzled as to why the two ponies are offline tonight. They didn't really say why they took the two offline and I didn't ask. I watch as they all gather in the main room and I see Lavender Breeze talking to Twilight, both seem to look worried as they others roam around the building.

I glance out the doors quickly and see Autumn Fog and Snowy Cream appear in front of me. I pale a bit and they just look at me with curious eyes. I back up into the office ad bump into something. I turn to find Fluttershy looking at me as well. I look at them and soon realize they aren't here to hurt me as Snowy slowly leaves the room followed by Fluttershy and Autumn.

I let out the breath I had been holding and move to sit down. As I go to sit I catch movement near the window. I quickly hit the door button and peek outside to see Lavender Breeze glaring at me and she taps the door. I frown and she rolls her eyes at me before knocking again, this time a little bit harder.

I sigh and open the door and she walks in calmly. I look at her nervously," I shouldn't let you in here you know." I say to her, trying to keep my voice steady. She looks at me, " Yes well, there is something wrong with some of the others. We need help. Night Aurora and Rainbow Dash got taken offline after attacking a man for no reason. We can't figure out what caused it and the managment didn't even try to fix them. Lunar Aurora is acting up now and I'm worried someone may have bugged their programming." She says sadly. I frown at this information," Why would someone bug them? What do they have to gain from ruining a children's place? " I ask her.

Lavender is about to answer when she sees something behind me. I look and see Lunar Aurora, her eyes glowing bright red. Lavender moves quickly and hits the door button before Lunar can get into the room. She then looks to me," That was too close. I can't answer your question sadly but something is wrong with some of the others. I'm afraid I'll have to take Lunar offline myself to keep you safe. I also noticed Fluttershy, Snowy, and Autumn come back from this way earlier. I can see they didn't hurt you but did they act strange?" She asks me quickly. I think back to when they were in the room and I shake my head," I didn't notice anything off about them. I'll talk to the other workers about getting Lunar, Night, and Rainbow fixed up. You need to get back to the stage, it's almost 6am." I say, looking at the time.

Lavender nods and starts to walk off. She pauses and looks back at me," I'm sorry, Amber. I wish things weren't going down hill so fast. I hope we can fix everything before it gets to me. If it does, I'll need you to take me offline. You may be the one who has to fix the others as well." She says before galloping off and taking her place on the stage. I watch on the screens and I see her quickly take Lunar offline and move her to where Night is located behind the curtains. She then goes back to her spot and looks up at the camera with a sad look and the chime goes off.

Once the chime rings I slowly walk into the main room and set a hand on Lavender then I look to the others on the stage with her," I'll find a way to help, I promise." I say before I walk towards the curtain and I open it carefully. I see Lunar and Night offline and I carefully pick up Lunar and start the long walk to the spare parts room. I set her down and hurry back and pick up Night. Once Night is there I go to get Rainbow and I barely manage to get her into the room before the day shift starts to come in at 6:30am.

I walk out of the spare parts room and find the manager. I walk up to him," Can I stay a little while to work on the broken animatronics? One broke down last night before I could get to them and the others didn't want me near her at the time. With them all off of free roaming I was able to move the broken ones to the spare parts room." I say quickly. The manager thinks and nods to me. I thank him and hurry off to the spare parts room and slowly get to work.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: Hope anyone who has read this has enjoyed it so far and if you see anything that needs fixed please tell me. I won't bite, Lunar might but I won't! Hope everything flows okay and yes this story will be a bit long, get over it and if you don't like fluff between animatronic and human than don't read. This will get more mature as it goes on, trust me. I have it all planned out.**

Spare parts room

After several hours of work I step away from the table and frown. I hadn't been able to fix the problem and almost lost my hand in the process. I thought I had fixed Night Aurora and had put her back online to test it out. Sadly I hadn't fixed said problem and Night almost bite my hand off before I could shut her back down. I was frustrated and fairly tired, having been working all day and having been up all night.

I sigh and look at the time, seeing it was around two in the afternoon. I glanced around and spot a bunch of blankets and curtains. I walk over and set an alarm for seven that night and doze off.

I wake to my alarm going off and I yawn a bit. I slowly stand up and look over to the work table and see the three animatronic ponies still offline. I walk over and try one last time on Night Aurora. After another hour of work I try to bring her back online. Slowly but surely her eyes start to glow their normal color. She lifts her head and looks confused and I shut her off for now before she can see the other two offline ponies.

I walk out of the spare parts room and into the main area, most of the children and families gone for the night. I smile a bit, knowing that the animatronics were offline until midnight when the free roam mode kicked in. I go back into the room and pick up Night Aurora and take her back to her place on the stage, resetting her programming to what the others are set at. I smile and head towards the kitchen to make something to eat.

12am Office

I watch the screens as the ponies slowly come to life. I smile as Night Aurora comes online and looks around dazed. I see the others watching her to make sure she is alright before they go about their normal activities. I lean back a little bit in the chair and smile, having fixed one of three and now that I know how to fix them it wouldn't be a problem anymore.

I smile a bit and yawn, watching as they play. I notice Snowy is by my window and I look to him with a curious look. His eyes are their normal bright purple so I know he's not out to hurt and or kill me. I sit up a bit, " You need something, Snowy?" I ask him.

He slowly walks into the room, a light blush covering his fact and muzzle. I watch as he ends up turning into a more human like form. I watch him with some shock," Wow, I didn't know you could do that! Can all of them do it?" I ask and he nods a little with a small smile. "Yeah, we all can if we wish to change form. I'm not full human of course but I am human like. I figured Lavender didn't inform you as she is still unsure of the whole idea." He chuckles.

I smile and nod a little," Is that all you wanted to show me?" I ask him curiously, having a feeling that he wasn't just here to let me know about the ability they had to change forms. He blushes a bit and before I can react I feel him kiss me gently. Unsure of how to respond I let him kiss me and he slowly breaks the kiss, "S-sorry. I.. uh.. " He looks down at his feet and I can tell something is on his mind.

I quickly check the screens and once I see everyone is in the main room, other than Snowy of course, I look back to him," It's okay. I was just shocked. I didn't realize how alive you guys really were. " I say softly. Snowy looks at me with a small smile before moving closer to me and kissing me softly. This time I kiss back but we quickly pull apart at a small knock on the door. I look and see a blushing Lavender," Uh.. Sorry I interrupted you two but can you please try and work on the other two? Night is worried about Lunar and Rainbow." She says quickly.

I nod and stand up, watching Snowy go back to his normal pony form. I walk with them at my side and we head into the spare parts room. I check my watch and see it's already three in the morning. I sigh and look at them," Can you two change to the human like form to help me out a little? I just need you to hand me parts that I will need." I say and they both agree and before I know it they are changed and we are working together to get Lunar and Rainbow back online.

After about an hour of work I flip Rainbow online and see her eyes are their normal rose like color. I smile and help her off of the table. I turn my attention to Lunar and turn her back online only to almost get my hand bit off yet again. Lavender quickly takes her offline and Rainbow looks shocked," What just happened there?!" She yells at us. I groan a little bit, " Snowy, please take Rainbow back to the stage, her programming has been reset and everything so she will be fine." I say as I work more on Lunar, knowing it was almost six in the morning.

I hear them leave and I sigh a bit, unable to figure out why it didn't work with Lunar. I look to Lavender with a frown," I'll have to try again later tonight after the shift starts. I can't fix her right now and after almost loosing my hand yet again, I'm a bit nervous about trying to get her online right now." I say softly. Lavender nods and goes back to her pony form as we walk out of the spare parts room. I close the door and help get Lavender to her place as the bell chimes at six. I sigh and look at them all before I turn to head home for the day.


End file.
